Dreaming
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Una noche cualquiera un sueño puede sorprenderte, y qué sería del mundo sin los sueños? No todos los que se han ido nos han abandonado, y al pequeño Harry le tocará darse cuenta de ello... Oneshort cortito y bonito en memoria de un amigo perdido. R&R!


**_Dreaming..._**

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...

* * *

**

Un niño pequeño estaba limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con las manos llenas de tierra y sangre, su sangre, intentando tragarse la rabia y la tristeza que lo consumían desde adentro. Probablemente, él mismo no podría utilizar esas palabras para definir lo que sentía, era un muy pequeño para conocerlas, pero si alguien le hubiese preguntado, el chiquillo habría respondido que quería llorar hasta que le faltara el aire y cayese sin vida en el piso como un muñeco al que se le había acabado la batería. Su primo lo había descubierto jugando con uno de sus antiguos juguetes estropeados en el jardín trasero y lo había golpeado y empujado hasta dejarlo sin fuerzas en el suelo, con los brazos llenos de moretones y raspones en sus manos y un dolor que no podía comprender dentro de sí mismo. Sus tíos lo habían castigado sin cena ni posibilidad de salir de su alacena, y sin posibilidad de revocar su decisión, sólo porque había mordido a su primo en un vano intento de defenderse, y justo antes de que cerraran la puerta en sus narices, había alcanzado a ver el juguete que había iniciado toda la pelea destrozado y nadando con las sobras del almuerzo en el cubo de la basura. En ese momento, comenzó a llorar.

Estaba acostumbrado. Desde que lograba recordar, su primo lo golpeaba, lo pellizcaba, lo mordía y se dedicaba a molestarlo de cualquier forma posible, sólo por el placer de verlo humillado, y sus tíos jamás habían intentado defenderlo, jamás, ni siquiera cuando se había cortado el brazo con el borde de la cerca. Tuvo que pasar un par de horas en el hospital mientras los doctores lo curaban y sus tíos se quejaban de su mala suerte al tener que atenderlo, y después de eso fue volver a la rutina. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el brazo, sólo él podía encontrarla, pero no era la única cicatriz que tenía. Cicatriz. Según recordaba, era una de las primeras palabras que había aprendido a pronunciar simplemente porque quería conocer el nombre de la cosa que tenía en la cabeza, y aún esa cosa seguía ahí. No le molestaba tenerla, al contrario, le gustaba que esa marca tan peculiar estuviese en su frente. Cicatriz con forma de rayo, así la había llamado la enfermera de la escuela, y él la ostentaba orgulloso, como si fuese una medalla. Pero no era una medalla, y él lo sabía, era sólo la única forma que tenía de recordar a sus padres. No recordaba sus rostros, no recordaba sus voces, no recordaba cómo habían muerto, pero sabía que él había estado con ellos en ese momento y que por estar con ellos se había hecho esa cicatriz. Ellos no lo habían abandonado por gusto, dijese lo que dijese su tío.

Si tan sólo sus padres estuviesen vivos, él no tendría que soportar a su primo ni a sus tíos ni a nadie que lo tratara mal. Su padre, el más valiente del mundo, lo habría defendido de todos y su madre, la más amorosa del mundo, lo habría cargado entre sus brazos hasta que el dolor pasara; su padre le habría enseñado a andar en bicicleta y su madre guardaría todos los dibujos que hacía en la escuela, su madre organizaría sus fiestas de cumpleaños y su padre presumiría de él frente a sus amigos, su padre lo dejaría sentarse en el asiento de adelante del auto a escondidas y su madre le daría dulces sin que nadie se enterara, su padre lo llevaría a partidos de fútbol y su madre lo dejaría colarse en su cama cuando tuviese pesadillas, su padre lo dejaría jugar con sus herramientas y su madre le habría enseñado a amarrarse la trenza de los zapatos... Su papá y su mamá lo habrían querido más que a nadie en todo el ancho mundo, pero ellos no estaban y debía soportar su vida tal como era, olvidándose de todos esos sueños bonitos en los que estaban sus padres. A veces, cuando debía abrir la puerta, imaginaba que quien tocaba el timbre era algún pariente que había estado de viaje hasta ese momento y que venía a buscarlo para llevárselo muy lejos de sus tíos para siempre, pero sólo lo imaginaba y nunca pasaba.

Y ahí estaba ahora, intentando hacerse el fuerte sin llorar y fracasando estrepitosamente, y tanto y tanto lloró que al final se quedó dormido, incapaz de tolerar aún más el ardor en los ojos, el dolor de cabeza o la tristeza que le arrugaba el corazón e incapaz también de contener el flujo de lágrimas que le lavaban el rostro con agua salada. Seguramente, de haber estado vivos, su madre lo arroparía para que no pasara frío y su padre espantaría a todas las arañas que merodeaban por su alacena y ambos apagarían la luz observándolo dormir desde el marco de la puerta, y cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente se encontraría con que alguno de los dos habría reparado sus anteojos y ya no le dolería la cabeza. Pero las arañas seguían ahí y los anteojos seguirían rotos hasta que los reparase de nuevo con cinta adhesiva, y cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente lo único que escucharía serían los gritos y los reclamos de su tía y las pataletas de su primo reclamando porque no le habían preparado su desayuno favorito. Pero en medio de sus sueños, no había forma de que aún lo golpeara la realidad.

Estaba viajando en autobús, en un autobús muy bonito y lleno de gente que tal como él se dedicaban a mirar el paisaje que les dejaban ver las ventanas. Viajaban por campos de árboles y flores y por calles con edificios de todos tamaños y vidrios de colores y el sol brillaba en el cielo y el camino seguía y seguía como si no tuviese fin. Era un autobús grande y el asiento junto a él estaba vacío y otros más tampoco tenían ocupantes, y por un momento se preguntó si tal como en la escuela nadie querría sentarse junto a él, pero no fue así. Dos muchachos se sentaron junto a él, aparecidos de la nada y vestidos de forma graciosa, y le sonreían a él y a nadie más que a él. La muchacha era muy bonita, la muchacha más bonita que había visto en su vida, con el cabello largo y tan rojo como un creyón y los ojos del mismo verde brillante que los suyos, y el muchacho era como una versión suya más crecida pero con los ojos oscuros. Y cuando los vio, se sintió más feliz que nunca antes, más que si le hubiesen dado todos los juguetes del mundo, más que si le hubiese dado una paliza a su primo, más que... no sabía más que qué, pero así era.

- ¿Hola? - se atrevió a hablarles.  
- Hola, Harry - le respondió la muchacha, y tenía la voz más dulce que había escuchado.  
- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó el muchacho, revolviéndole el cabello.  
- Bien...  
- Qué bueno - y el pequeño reunió el valor para dejar salir la pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta desde que los había visto.  
- ¿Ma-mamá¿Papá? - y los dos asintieron sonriéndole, y el niño no contuvo las ganas de abrazarlos, para comprobar que en verdad estaban ahí, para estar seguro que eran reales.  
- No tan fuerte que nos dejas sin aire.  
- Pero tío Vernon dijo... Ustedes saben que están muertos¿no?  
- Sí Harry.  
- Lo sabemos - y su madre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello cariñoamente.  
- Pero aquí estamos, campeón.  
- Tenía tantas ganas de verte, haz crecido tanto.  
- Y eres tan apuesto como tu padre.  
- Ay, cállate James.  
- Si así me quieres.  
- Y si están muertos¿cómo están aquí?  
- Nos dejaron venir.  
- Podemos visitarte, a veces, en ocasiones especiales.  
- Cuando en verdad nos necesites.  
- Pero nunca te hemos dejado solo.  
- Nunca podríamos dejarte solo.  
- Pero yo estoy solo.  
- Tal vez ahora, pero ya verás campeón, ya verás. Vas a darle una lección a todos esos envidiosos.  
- James...  
- Ya Lils, ya, me callo.  
- Me parece lo mejor.  
- Entonces¿son fantasmas?  
- ¿Fantasmas? No.  
- Algo parecido, tal vez.  
- No entiendo.  
- No hace falta, todavía eres muy pequeño.  
- ¿Y sólo yo puedo verlos?  
- Sí, eres el único, mi niño.  
- Pero mira esto - y en un instante, su padre estaba tras la ventana, saludándolo desde la entrada de una tienda, y al otro ya estaba de vuelta en el autobús.  
- Presumido...  
- Lily, no frente a Harry, por favor.  
- Y... y... ¿les dolió cuando murieron?  
- Morir no duele.  
- Estás y al segundo siguiente no, no te das cuenta.  
- No te preocupes por la muerte, a ti te falta muchísimo.  
- ¿Y están en el Cielo?  
- ¿El Cielo? Supongo que sí.  
- No es tan mal lugar, hay gente que está peor.  
- ¿En el Infierno?  
- Podemos llamarlo así... Este autobús me recuerda al Autobús Noctámbulo...  
- James...  
- Lily, deja de tratarlo como idiota.  
- Deja de actuar como si estuvieses hablando con Sirius.  
- ¿Quién?  
- Nadie, Harry cariño, no aún - y su madre le acarició el rostro dando un suspiro -. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tantas...  
- ¿Se van a quedar? - no le respondieron - ¿Papá¿Mamá?  
- No pienses tanto en nosotros, estamos bien.  
- Y tú eres lo único que nos importa.  
- Ya te lo dijimos, Harry, siempre vamos a estar contigo, aunque tú no nos sientas o no nos veas, siempre vamos a estar protegiéndote.  
- No quiero que se vayan.  
- No hay nada que podamos hacer.  
- Pero lo estás haciendo bien, y sabemos que será así hasta el final, aunque te metas en problemas en el camino.  
- Ven aquí, esta noche ya has llorado demasiado - y el niño se acomodó entre los brazos protectores de su madre, bajo la mirada comprensiva de ella y de su padre.  
- No llores más, recuerda que lo único que ese Dudley tiene más que tú es grasa y estupidez, es un cerdo.  
- Duerme tranquilo, mi niño, duerme tranquilo.  
- Te amamos, no lo olvides - y antes de cerrar sus ojos, sintió cómo su papá y su mamá lo besaban en la frente y sonrió.

El pequeño Harry despertó esa mañana sintiéndose confundido, aunque muy tranquilo. Se suponía que debía estar furioso, había estado furioso con Dudley y con sus tíos antes de quedarse dormido y no recordaba nada extraordinario que hubiese ocurrido durante la noche para calmar su rabia... ¿o sí había pasado algo? Se quedó acostado sobre su cama en la alacena un buen rato, como esperando que la respuesta le viniera de la nada, pero ninguna respuesta vino. A lo mejor había vuelto a soñar que estaba volando en una moto y no lograba acordarse, aunque se sentía tan bien que no quería salir de su alacena sino quedarse allí, en la oscuridad, viendo a las arañas tejer sus hilos en el techo y en sus calcetines, pero tía Petunia no le permitió ese pequeño placer. Su voz aguda le llegó a través de la rendija de la puerta, ordenándole levantarse para ir a la escuela, mientras que su primo tendría aún una hora más de sueño; obedeció, resignado y en plan de evitar más problemas, mas al encender la luz se topó con tres sorpresas inesperadas. La primera era que sus anteojos ya habían sido reparados con cinta adhesiva, y él no recordaba haberlo hecho antes de quedarse dormido y dudaba que hubiese sido obra de sus parientes. La segunda, y más obvia, era que junto a los anteojos y tal cómo lo había tenido la tarde anterior en el jardín, estaba el juguete de la disputa, un autobús de plástico originalmente amarillo que Dudley había rayado con marcadores hasta dejarlo de todos y de ningún color en específico al que le faltaba una de las ruedas traseras; ¿acaso no lo había visto roto en la basura? La tercera, y la que menos entendió, fue un crayón rojo escarlata medio gastado que encontró cuando levantó el autobús de juguete, y que guardó celosamente en sus bolsillos como si se tratara de un tesoro; no sabía por qué, pero sabía que esa tonalidad de rojo le gustaba. Y por ese día y por muchos de los que le siguieron cada vez que alguien lo hacía sentir mal, el pequeño Harry sólo pensaba en las tres sorpresas que había recibido aquella mañana al despertarse.

**...o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o...**

* * *

Parcialmente basado en un sueño que tuve en una noche muy triste recordando el aniversario de la muerte de alguien muy querido y a quien todavía extraño. Mis sueños tienen la tendencia a ser raros, pero este tuvo la particularidad de tener a mi amigo en él y que él habló conmigo en el mismo tono que James y Lily con Harry y yo le hice las mismas preguntas que él, y tal como Harry, tampoco pude despedirme antes de despertar. La muerte no es algo que me afecte, generalmente me la tomo con tanta naturalidad que hiero ciertas sensibilidades, pero supongo que estoy algo susceptible por recordar a mi amigo y para no seguir llorando, preferí escribir algo que me ayude a drenar todo lo que tengo por dentro. Un consejo: extrañar a la gente que no está no es malo, así los mantenemos vivos en el recuerdo, lo malo es fingir que nos importaron para luego hacer como si nunca hubiesen existido, y sehhh, de vez en cuando es bueno llorar por algo que valga la pena y no por una chorrada. Disfruten de quienes los rodean y díganles cuánto les importan antes de que ya no tengan oportunidad, ni siquiera en un sueño, después de todo, la única certeza en la vida es la muerte. 

Fin de mis gotas de filosofía, esas le pertenecen a mi blog y a ciertas escenas de **_REDEMPTION_**. Hablando de, unas pequeñas noticias: Primero, ya que nuestro adorado ff está borrando los fics que responden a los reviews y yo ya tengo cuatro advertencias y cuatro fics borrados colgando sobre mi lindo cuellito, he decidido temporalmente no actualizar mis otros fics hasta que encuentre una solución a esto, los reviews me alimentan el ego, y con el ego hambriento no viene la inspiración. Segundo, a la poquísima gente que seguía **_Tratado_**, lamento decirles que voy a sacarlo de ff, pero no se preocupen, volverá y recargado, incluyendo todos los datos y cosas que han aparecido en el quinto y sexto libros y que no contemplaba el fic originalmente; sorry si los molesta, pero créanme, será mejor. Mas información en mi profile.

Dicho todo esto...

In memoriam  
**Heber Eladio García Blanco**  
**06/05/1987 - 13/08/2003**  
_Every step I take, every move I make, every single day, everytime I pray I'll be missing you..._

**MM:MS,MJ&MR**  
—_Padfoot —_

**Ralkm**

**- Fundadora de la Orden Remusiana -  
- Miembro de la Orden Siriusana -  
- Arquera de Gondolin -**


End file.
